lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Airship Battle (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Airship Battle '''is a Venture: Bounty level in LEGO Dimensions. Walk Through Section 1: The Turret Section The first part of the level takes place inside of the Bounty. Use the sentry gun to kill monster UFOs and anti air defenses around the blimp. If you can shoot down the first eight Creature Transports before firing at the Airship, you will unlock the Smasher Completest trophy. You will not be able to move around for this entire first sequence. All you need to do is shoot the artillery on the long ship in order to progress to the next part of the dragon ship. If you can shoot enough hostiles, you will earn an elemental attack that will do enormous damage. Four Meteor Medals can be found around the blimp as you are shooting. If you shoot these Medals, you will earn a bonus at the end of the sequence, in addition to a Meteor Challenge. You lose points if you take damage. Shoot the greatest bugbear airway pressure units before shooting at the anti air turrets. Section 2: Main Cove The first official area of the level is the Main Cove. A number of invaders will be in this first area. Kill all the saboteurs before using the stern chasers. This bombard is used to shoot three wood toll booths open to the left, straight ahead, and to the right. You can move the cannon by interacting with the little wheel to the left of the smasher. Interact with the bombard itself to fire it. If you stand in front of the stern chasers and walk straight ahead to the wall, you can jump over the wall to access a small area that contains Crystals and a Mini-Kit. Use the transporter to return to Main Cove. When ready to move on, head to the right first. You will find a second cannon on a set of spinning skewers. Interact with the wheel next to the smasher to turn it to the left, then interact with the stern chasers to fire it and smash the woody gate far ahead. This next area is a small circle area where the pillars are spinning. There is nothing special about this area other than a stud and a Mini-Kit. After collecting them, use the bounce pad to jump back up to the Main Cove. Next, jump off the platform away from the supports to reach a new area. This area has an enemy fairy, but he should not give you trouble. Next to him is an area locked off by a C Access Point. If you have C, use him here to open the gate. Further right is an R Access Point. In front of the tool booth is a Mini-Kit. Follow the pillars around until you reach the other end. Do not touch them or they will kill you. When you reach the far end, jump down a level on the left side of the airship. This area leads to a new area, but you will need to solve a Doctor Robert Jacob puzzle. Enter the entrance when you kill all the infections. Speak to Pigeonholed Robert to start up and fight the Broccoli Man. After that is taken care of, exit out and use the super bounce pad at the Chopping Block to return to the Main Columns. Follow the skewers around to the right side of the circle. Instead of following the path to the ramp, jump over the rails to find a hidden Red Brick. Use the bounce pad to return to the Main Cove. Follow the path around the Main Skewers once more, but this time continue forward instead of jumping off either side. You will meet Bombshell on the way through the area, but you will not battle him. If you followed the instructions at the beginning of the level, you should have blasted open one of the wood gates here. Walk up the path on the left side. Do not jump down the right side! Section Three: Incinerators You can find Jenna in this area. Talk with her to purchase the Red Brick. Right next to Jenna is an explosive. Pick this up and throw it at the invaders below to clear them out without any trouble. Do not jump down without holding another explosive. Take it to the woody toll booth up ahead to blast open a new path. Kill all the saboteurs in this area to open up the gate on the left side. Talk to Albert's Soul in between the two paths to begin and complete the spell fight with Evil Wizard. You can now choose to go down the left path or the right path. Take the right path first. You can find another Bacteria Buster in this area. Grab and position the cough drops to eliminate the Ebola Viruses. On the other side of the toll booth are a stack of Studs and a Mini-Kit. To go back up, you will need to go down a level first. Jump over the railing on the left side to reach a new area. This area has a Purple Stud, Hearts, and the super bounce pad that will take you back up to the Incinerator area. Once you return to the Incinerator area, take the left path to the Graters. There's a locked gate and a wood tollbooth in this area. The locked gate will not open until you kill a hostile in an area up ahead. To open the woody tollbooth, you will need another explosive. Walk downward to the next area on the side of the blimp. This area has a hostile Dragon and a locked ingress. The key to open this locked entrance is behind the gate in the last area. Speedily kill the enemies and grab the explosive on the right side of the area. Use the super bounce pad to return to the Graters with the explosive in hand. Walk to the wood tollbooth and launch the explosive to open up a new path. Section Four: Galley Way Alleyway Another invader can be found inside this galley. Clear him out and grab the stack of Studs and Mini-Kit in the back. When you are ready, return to the last area and continue on. Follow the path to reach the next area. The Graters area has the same old Charybdis. Keep on the move to avoid getting frozen. After killing a large number of monsters, the Boss Bombshell will come out and attack. Bombshell's main attack is to throw explosives. Keep an eye out for the big crimson circle on the ground to see where the explosives will land. Avoid the explosives and defeat Bombshell to open the gate in the previous area. Now that the saboteurs have been killed, the tollbooth blocking the key will open. Take this key back to the Harbor Gangway area in the south to open up the ingress. Another cook is located inside this galley. He will teach you how to play Note Block Chess. Kill him in a game to continue on. On top of the cookers is an Agar Access Point. Use the Cell to open this gate to a new area. The trash disposal is hidden on the south side of the galley. It has a ton of Crystals and a Mini-Kit. After collecting these items, use the bounce pad to return to the galley and walk through the entrance on the right. The final area is a fight with Chili Baker. The combat will be long and difficult. The first thing Chili Baker does is throw out hot chili peppers. Keep away from these hot peppers at all times. They will explode into a pool of molten rock. After throwing the chili peppers, Chili Baker will run at you with an egg beater. Avoid the attack and allow him to crash into the side of the area. A number of cooking supplies will drop in, including Hearts to heal you. Once you avoid his initial attack, attack him from behind as much as you can. The next step of his attack includes lasers. These blasters will move across the area and kill you if you touch them. Jump over these ray guns to avoid all damage. Once Chili Baker is half dead, he will drop ribs from above. Jump on the protein to avoid getting hit by the incoming heat rays. If dinner flashes white, that means Chili Baker will throw a hot pepper on the steak. Speedily jump off to avoid damage if you are on one of these flashing grilled ribs. Inflict as much damage as you can while avoiding these attacks to clear the level. For completing this chapter, you will unlock the Master of Cooking trophy. Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture Category:Venture: Bounty Category:Venture: Bounty Levels